Talk:AUG HBAR
SP usefulness? How many shot does it take to kill with, and without, Stopping power? Do you guys recommend it? Allstarn09 02:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Without Stopping Power: 3 shots, with 2 shots. It helps, I'd think. But that's just the numbers. Icepacks 02:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Beautiful. This gun is amazing! Allstarn09 02:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) What about the usefulness of FMJ? Does that little extra damage make any difference? Allstarn09 11:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) fmj does not do extra damage. check the FMJ page to learn the truth. remember, the stats LIE! --TNT LotLP 17:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Add-in I asserted that the HBAR variant may be different than the variant seen in the campaign. However, I'm not sure if you were saying the pickup icon displaying 'AUG HBAR' was from the campaign, so feel free to elaborate so the matter is cleared up. Incrognito 07:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) In campaign, AUG is referred as AUG HBAR but it appears to be normal AUG (A2?). In multiplayer, it appears to actually be AUG HBAR. 22:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) actually pretty sure. the campaign version doesn't have a built-in bipod on the barrel, and it seems the MP version does have one, and a bigger magazine, I believe. 42 rounds instead of 30. --TNT LotLP 08:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The campaign version uses the AUG A2 (many have the standard A2 scope), while multiplayer uses the HBAR variant. I don't get why they never drew the distinction between the two :/ it would have been cool if they added the two-stage trigger to it. Slight push on the fire button results in a single-shot burst; pressing it all the way results in full-automatic fire. Swarovski scope in multiplayer? there was a string of text in the weapon description in the MW2 tab that said "It is also the only weapon that has actual zoom when using the ACOG attachment, as it uses the default AUG scope." I put an ACOG on my AUG online, but nothing happened. Am I the only one? Doubt it, never have seen an AUG with the actual scope, in multiplayer. found more than enough on singleplayer. --TNT LotLP 16:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I get the same thing. Slightly disappointed =( 17:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That's it then, just as I thought. no AUG scope in multiplayer. Damn, I loved that thing in SP --TNT LotLP 18:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Lag discussion in article I noticed there is a large segment of the article that covers pop-shooting and lag. Honestly, what the fuck is it doing there? If anyone knows, please tell me, because I will delete it if no one can tell me its significance. Thanks CoD addict 18:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing, but i let it go thinking that "if anyone has a problem then I'll take it away". By all means take it off. It's fine by me. 18:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Damage Falloff What damage does the AUG HBAR falloff to at long ranges (the minimum damage)? I'm assuming the 40 damage value currently in the article is only close range, not a flat rate at all ranges. Pup42512n 22:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC)pup42512n Please sign your posts with four tildes. also, light machineguns and sniper rifles don't have damage falloff, they all have infinite range. this is why a supressor reduces raw damage instead of range on these things --TNT LotLP 21:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Ah, that explains it. Thank you. May I inquire by how much a supressor reduces the damage per shot for an LMG? Pup42512n 22:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC)pup42512n 10 per shot for lmg's, 20 per shot for snipers. so the aug becomes 30, 3 hit kill with sp, 4 without, but without a silencer, base is 40, any range, so any range, 2 hit kill with sp. same with snipers, only substract 20 damage. --TNT LotLP 22:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you. I'll add this to the related articles, then. Pup42512n 22:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC)pup42512n One Sight Can anyone clarify what this means in the trivia section. There are more than one sight attachments in single and multiplayer for both guns.